Je ferme les yeux
by Aya121
Summary: Des yeux fermés, une cellule, un chant...shonen aï, homophobes ne cliquez pas!


**- Je ferme les yeux -**

**Source :** Gundam Wing/AC.

**Genre :** Song fic, pov, angst.

**Rating :** K+

**Disclaimer :** Toujours pas à moi.

**Note :** « Je ferme les yeux » de Najoua Belyzel ! J'aime beaucoup cette chanson et une song fic m'est venue alors voilà, je ne traîne pas pour l'écrire je risquerais de perdre mes idées et là je me flinguerais !

! Les paroles sont en _**italique et gras**. _!

Merci à Shini-siamoise-rine-qu'à-mouah de toujours jouer ma béta-lectrice! ( *o* jutadoreeuuuhhhh)

* * *

**x Je ferme les yeux. x**

_**Il ne suffit pas  
Que l'on s'en sorte toi et moi  
Pour que s'efface ma douleur  
Le Monde est si mal ici bas**_

Nous voici enfermés dans des cellules séparées, OZ préfère nous isoler pour nous faire craquer.

Je ne suis pas de ce genre, de toutes les tortures que j'ai subies, je n'ais jamais craché le morceau, tenant trop à gagner cette guerre, et puis je ne voudrais pas perdre ta confiance.

Oui ta confiance, tu me l'as donnée, ce bien précieux que je ne perdrais pas ! Je suis l'un des seuls qui en bénéficient mais je suis aussi celui en qui tu crois le plus…

Tu me l'as dit un jour…

Cela m'a réchauffé mon cœur gelé…

Ma souffrance est cependant en moi, vous avez beau me remonter le moral, me secouer ou bien m'encourager, je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir mal.

Là…

Juste là…

Et seulement là…

Dis, elle partira un jour ?

**Je veux l'Amour universel  
Le seul, le vrai, retrouver l'étincelle  
A genoux je m'adresse au matriciel  
A genoux... en sang**

Ils ne m'ont pas loupé, je suis au milieu de ma cellule…

A genoux…

J'ai les yeux fermés, ça apaise la douleur qui me martèle la tête encore et encore. De toute façon, je ne peux rien voir, les agents d'OZ m'ont mis dans le noir…

Noir complet…

Comme si ça pouvait me gêner ? J'en ai l'habitude.

Le noir…

Une couleur qui fait partie de mon cœur, de mon âme.

Par mon odorat, et mes diverses douleurs, je sais que je dois être recouvert de sang.

J'espère que tu vas bien

J'espère que tu es toujours en vie

Pourquoi en douter ? Mon cœur me le dit…

Tu es en vie, oui !

Tu sais, je gardes espoir, celui d'en sortir.

Et toi ? 

**Je ferme les yeux, je ferme les yeux  
Je sais qu'il m'entend  
Je ferme les yeux, oui, je ferme les yeux  
L'espoir me reprend**

Mes paroles s'élèvent et résonnent dans cette pièce dépourvue de toute lumière, ou de lueur.

Tu n'es pas loin de moi, c'en est une certitude, je te sens.

Ta chaleur…

Ton cœur…

Ton âme…

Ça parait impossible mais j'ai ce don, celui de te percevoir même à des lieux nous séparant.

C'est étrange mais vrai.

L'idée que tu entendes ma voix et cette chanson, j'ai à nouveau l'espoir.

L'espoir d'en sortir vivant.

Ou du moins survivant.

Nous l'avons toujours su faire, survivre, dans cette guerre, c'est la plus importante des importances.

On croit en nous.

On a besoin de nous.****

Mais s'il ne s'agit pas  
De s'aimer plus fort toi et moi  
Ô mon amour  
Pardonnes-moi  
je me sens si mal ici bas

Je vais avouer que ce n'est pas mes sentiments pour toi qui me tiennent à notre monde.

Pourtant, mon cœur n'appartient qu'à toi.

Suis-je malhonnête ?

Te mentirais-je ?

Dis, tu me pardonneras ?

Car tu l'as compris ça, que je ne peux m'attacher totalement, ça ne m'est pas permis.

Je n'en ai pas le droit.

J'ai un amour si fort pour toi, mais un amour qui se perd si vite. Et tu ne pourras rien y changer. Tu fais simplement avec, et toi tu fais de même, tu me soutiens ainsi.****

Je tends les mains vers la lumière  
Pour que renaissent des jardins d'Eden  
A fleur de peau j'implore l'éternel  
A genoux... en sang

Même si la douleur a ankylosé mes bras, je lève les mains vers le ciel, celui qui m'est caché, qui m'est impossible d'atteindre.

Je tiens ma force des ténèbres.

Mais la Lumière est celle.

Qui me donne la chaleur.

Qui retient ma froideur.

La lumière est une puissante source qui contrôle ce que nous sommes, des soldats, des enfants de guerres, elle garde notre humanité, la paix que nous désirons.

Et que nous gagnerons.

Je t'en fais la promesse.

Et une promesse je la tiens.

C'est de toute façon notre mission.****

Je ferme les yeux, je ferme les yeux  
Je sais qu'il m'entend  
Je ferme les yeux, oui, je ferme les yeux  
L'espoir me reprend

Un sourire fleurit sur mes lèvres et des rivières d'eau salée s'écoulent sur mes joues meurtries.

Je souris ? Je pleures ? Je dois être devenu fou ?

Le sourire de victoire sur OZ, trop incrédule, pensant gagner et me détruire.

Détruire quoi ?

Le silence que je suis, ils ont perdu.

L'espoir que je garde, ils ont perdu.

Les mots que porte ma voix sont destinée à toi. Je te donne la preuve de mon courage, de mon espoir, preuve que mon âme est toujours de ce monde.

Que ma personne ne t'abonnera pas.

Que ma personne ne leur pardonnera pas.

__

Je crois en vous, je crois en moi...

Nous gagnerons ensemble, nous ne pouvons échouer.

Notre union en sortira victorieuse, la guerre se terminera sur une paix, celle qui nous a été demandée de trouver.

Nous en avons déjà trouvé l'ange.

_**Je crois en vous, je crois en moi... **_

Jusqu'à ma mort je ne perdrai pas espoir même si parfois il me fait faux bond.

Vous êtes là, et je suis avec vous. ****

Je ferme les yeux, je ferme les yeux  
Je sais qu'il m'entend  
Je ferme les yeux, oui, je ferme les yeux  
L'espoir me reprend

Ecoute ce que je te déclare.

Ecoute ce que je t'avoue. ****

Je ferme les yeux, je ferme les yeux  
Je ferme les yeux, je ferme les yeux  
L'espoir me reprend

Est-ce que la lumière reverra mes iris ? La chanson vibre sur mon rire nerveux.

Je dois apparaître stupide devant eux, ils me regardent, je le sais.

Je m'en moques ? Je gagne … ils perdent.

Ils ont mal ? Ils souffrent ?

Pourquoi ?_**  
**  
**Je ferme les yeux  
Je ferme les yeux**_

A travers mes paupières la lumière brille.

Ça fait du bien, c'est doux mais pas aussi doux que

Ce qui efface mes larmes.

Ces lèvres blessées.

Sur les miennes.

Et cette voix qui me souffle…

« Je crois en toi. Ouvre tes yeux. »

**OWARI**

* * *

_Ecrit le 12 août 2006._

_Merci d'avoir lu ma petite song fic._

_Qui chante et parle ? Vous en avez une idée ? Donnez-la moi^^_

_Ne vous retenez surtout pas pour **me laisser vos reviews**, j'aime ça !_

_A bientôt…_

_Aya_

Mot de la béta : Ouais, moi j'ai une idée ! Fufufu ! Mais je le garde pour moi. XD Belle song fic, n'hésite pas à en faire d'autres ! *o* 

lol merci XD


End file.
